The present invention relates to women's underwear, and more particularly, is directed to underwear for labial cooling.
After vaginal birth, a woman often suffers swollen or edematous labia majora. FIG. 5 is a chart showing female external genital anatomy.
The second stage of labor is when a woman becomes fully dilated and begins the arduous task of pushing and bearing down to deliver her infant vaginally. This process may take several hours. Often, after maternal pushing efforts, the labia can become markedly edematous, which can be very uncomfortable for the mother during the early postpartum period. In addition, it is not uncommon for the mother to sustain lacerations or tears to the vagina, labia, and perineum, as well as periurethral and clitoral areas, during a vaginal delivery. In some cases an episiotomy (surgical incision) is made at the base of the vaginal opening to facilitate delivery of the newborn. These lacerations and/or an episiotomy can also contribute to maternal discomfort in the postpartum period. The discomfort from edematous labia, lacerations and/or episiotomy can be relieved with the application of cold treatment therapy, especially in the immediate postpartum period (first 24 hours).
Vaginal discharge and/or bleeding is also common after giving birth, and may last as long as six weeks.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,167,655 (McCoy) shows a panty having a crotch with a two layer pouch. A sanitary napkin is inserted in the layer of the pouch closest to the body. A cold pack is inserted in the layer of the pouch furthest from the body. The cold pack is distant from the anatomy where it is needed due to the absorbent napkin that sits between the cold pack and the anatomy where the cold pack is needed, thus reducing the benefit of the cold treatment therapy.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2011/0319841 (Romie) recognized the problem with McCoy's two-layer crotch panty, and proposed an ice pack positioned along the center of the crotch, and having a thin sanitary pad along each of the lateral edges of the ice pack. The pad/pack/pad device has an adhesive strip on the side distant from the body, to adhere to a panty. Romie is ill-suited to the majority of postpartum situations where most of the blood emerges from the vaginal opening; Romie locates its sanitary pads to the sides of the vaginal opening rather than directly opposite the wearer's vaginal opening. Additionally, Romie's sanitary pads obstruct therapeutic cooling to the labia, because the pads are next to the labia. U.S. Pat. No. 6,508,794 (Palumbo) shows a disposable device—not a panty—having a urine collecting receptacle. The device has an aperture surrounded by a flange made of hydrophobic material. Absorbent material is contained within the receptacle.
There remains a need for improved panty underwear adapted for post-partum edematous labia, lacerations and/or episiotomy, particularly when combined with vaginal discharge and/or bleeding.